Folgen einer Ohnmacht
by Jil
Summary: Ein Schwächeanfall im Sportunterricht und Ayas unerwartete Fürsoglichkeit stiften übelste Verwirrung in Omis sonst so klaren Gedankengängen... very lightly Shounen-Ai: AyaXOmi, Omi's POV


". Folgen einer Ohnmacht." Story by: Jil  
  
Warnings bzw. Ratings: AyaXOmi(PG), humor, sap, open end(?!), OOC Special thanks to: Liane, mit der ich ein wirklich äußerst nettes Rpg über besagtes Pairing führ(t)e und akyo, die mich zu so einigen Stellen prima beraten und inspiriert hat. Dankeschön, ihr zwei Lieben! *knuffel* ^-^ Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz ist ein eingetragenes Markenzeichen ©Takehito Koyasu & project Weiß. (Klartext: Die gehören *leiderleiderleider* nicht mir und Geld krieg' ich hierfür auch nicht...)  
  
Ich übergab mich. Wieder und wieder, bis mein Magen restlos leer war und mein gesamtes Frühstück sich zu meinen Füßen befand. Es kam mir vor, wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, die paar Minuten, die ich würgend hinter einem Busch verbrachte. Und während dieser halben Ewigkeit lag Ayas Hand schwer auf meiner rechten Schulter. Sie strömte eine Wärme aus, die mir das Gefühl gab, dass nichts schlimmes dabei war... hier zu stehen und mir fast die Seele aus dem Leib zu kotzen. Denn so fühlte ich mich wirklich. Aya wartete geduldig bis ich fertig war. Er sprach kein Wort, stand einfach nur ruhig neben mir, wie der sprichwörtliche Fels in der Brandung. Als ich mich erleichtert oder besser gesagt 'entleert' wieder aufrichtete, war mir immer noch ein klein wenig schlecht und ein ätzendes Schwindelgefühl surrte durch meinen Körper. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und tat ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Auto, den widerwärtigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge verzweifelt ignorierend. Mit ein Grund, der mich dazu veranlasste die Klappe zu halten, mich somit NICHT zu bedanken und unser fast schon selbstverständliches Schweigen zu brechen, welches mir unter anderen Umständen höchst wahrscheinlich die Nerven geraubt hätte. Wir stiegen ein und fuhren los. Ich dachte über die vergangene halbe Stunde nach und versank müde in der Erinnerung. Schule. Vierte Stunde. Sportunterricht. Mir war schwindelig gewesen und nachdem mich ein Mitschüler gefragt hatte, ob denn auch alles in Ordnung sei, ich würde so blass aussehen, kippte ich, mit folgendem Satz auf den Lippen, um: "Ich muss mich nur mal kurz hinsetzen." Doch zum hinsetzen kam ich gar nicht mehr, ich lag nämlich schon. Erst, als ich wieder die Augen öffnete, dämmerte mir langsam, was passiert war. Die gesamte Klasse mit besorgten Gesichtern um mich herum, einen von ihnen, der meine Beine hochstemmte, damit mir das Blut wieder in den Kopf floss, und ein aufgescheuchter Sportlehrer brachte mir meine sekundenlange Weggetretenheit ein. Ich seufzte und wünschte mir in diesem Moment nur noch, dem Durcheinander, welches nun um mich herum herrschte, zu entgehen. Meine Glieder waren schwer, und als ich versuchte mich aufzurichten, sackte ich kraftlos wieder zusammen. Man war das peinlich... und so auf dem Boden liegend, konnte ich zu allem Überfluss meinen Mitschülern von unten in die Shorts spannen. Na super. Obwohl ich auf diesen Gedanken hin rot wurde, musste ich immer noch einen wirklich geschwächten und kranken Eindruck machen, da ich kurzerhand ins Krankenzimmer befördert wurde. Und dann lag ich dort auf einer dieser Schul-Liegen, mit einem Blutdruckmessgerät am Arm und dem stylishen Quecksilber-Thermometer im Mund. Waren diese Teile nicht schon längst verboten? "Tsukiyono ist im Unterricht ohnmächtig geworden. Er hat leichtes Fieber und sehr schwachen Blutdruck. Würden sie ihn bitte abholen?" Hörte ich die Krankenschwester ins Telefon wispern. Leider waren meine Ohren zu gut... dieses 'ohnmächtig', sprach sie aus, als handle es sich um chinesisches Porzellan. Porzellan klang zerbrechlich und nach Mädchen. Ein Mädchen war ich nicht... Definitiv nicht. Ich fühlte mich diskriminiert. Einen Arm über die Augen gelegt, um die grelle Decke über mir nicht länger anstarren zu müssen, genoss ich die Dunkelheit. Keine zehn Minuten später brauste Aya, nach einem rasanten Quer-über-das- gesamte-Schulgelände-Schlenker, mit seinem weißen Porsche direkt vor die Sporthalle... die halbe Unter- Mittel- und Oberstufe starrte derweil aus den Fenstern des Schulgebäudes, welches sich zu meinem Pech nur ca. 30m von den Sportanlagen befand. Als ich zu ihm in den Wagen stieg, ließ ich leise einen leicht verzweifelten Seufzer los. Gott, diesen Tag würde ich nie vergessen! Auf halbem Weg mussten wir anhalten, weil ich glücklicherweise merkte, dass ich kurz davor war mich zu übergeben. Etwas in der Art murmelnd, wie: "bitte... Stopp... mir ist... schlecht..." presste ich die linke Hand über den Mund und krallte die andere regelrecht an meinen Bauch. Ich wollte seinen schönen Wagen nicht vollreihernd, wollte nicht, dass er mit ins Gebüsch kam und mich sah. Aber er fuhr links ran, stieg mit mir aus und zog mich mit festem Griff hinter sich her. Ich schämte mich vor ihm, aber was ich ohne ihn gemacht hätte konnte ich und wollte ich mir auch nicht vorstellen. Aya fuhr ruhig und sein Blick lag konzentriert auf der Straße. Ich wusste nicht, ob er ihn während der gesamten Fahrt auch nur einmal abgewendet hatte. Der Blumenladen tauchte auf der linken Straßenseite auf. Ken putzte die Fenster von innen und Yohji bediente eine Kundin. Sie sahen uns nicht kommen. "Wir sind da." Der erste Satz, den er an mich richtete, seitdem er ins Krankenzimmer gekommen war. Ich sah, dass wir da waren... nun war dieser Satz auch noch sinnlos gewesen. Irgendwie machte mich das traurig. Konnte er denn nicht mit mir reden?  
  
Im selben Moment, in dem ich das dachte, erstarrte mein ganzer Körper.  
  
Seine warme Hand lag auf meinem Oberschenkel. Ich starrte sie an und errötete. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte ich die Befürchtung, meine Atmung wäre ausgesetzt, doch ich spürte mein Herz weiter gegen meine Rippen hämmern. Absolute Verwirrung. "Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht." Sorgen? Aya sprach von Sorgen... im Zusammenhang mit MIR? Seine Stimme war dunkel, ruhig und konzentriert, aber ich hörte Wärme heraus. So hatte er noch nie mit mir gesprochen, tausend Fragen auf einmal schossen durch meinen Kopf und umkreisten meinen Verstand. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte... in einer totalen Kurzschlussreaktion tat ich dann das wirklich absolut Letzte, was ich in diesem Moment eigentlich gewollt hatte... Ich öffnete mit einem Schwung, den ich sonst nur von Ken kannte, die Autotür und stieg ohne ein Wort aus. Die Wärme löste sich von meinem Bein, mit einem Schlag wurde mir eiskalt... Mein Puls raste und ich hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn man das Pochen meiner Halsschlagader unterhalb meines Kinns hätte sehen können.  
  
Den Rucksack über meine Schulter ziehend, drehte ich mich zögernd zu Aya um, der gerade dabei war, auszusteigen. "Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen um mich zu machen." Log ich dreist und setzte noch mein unbekümmertstes Lächeln oben drauf. "Mir geht's gut." Ich atmete tief ein um das erneut aufkommende Schwindelgefühl zu unterdrücken. Ayas helles Gesicht verschwamm vor meinen Augen mit dem Blau des Himmels. Impressionismus und Bilder von Monet schossen mir durch den Kopf, wie kam ich denn jetzt darauf??? "Das in der Schule war bloß ein kleiner Aussetzer, kann jedem mal..."  
  
ich sprach nicht zu Ende, Zunge und Lippen gehorchten mir nicht mehr. Der Boden näherte sich erneut und mit betäubender Geschwindigkeit meinem Gesicht, ich kniff rein aus Reflex die Augen zusammen. Bereit, diesmal harten Betonboden anstatt Turnhallenparkett zu knutschen, beglückwünschte ich mich innerlich zu meinem erneuten Abgang. Doch, wie so oft im Leben, kam es ganz anders, als ich dachte... Ich lag NICHT auf dem Boden und konnte mir die Kaugummis auf dem Bürgersteig NICHT aus nächster Nähe ansehen... soviel stand fest. Nach dieser glorreichen Feststellung, die mich einige Sekunden kostete, stieg mir der wohl angenehmste Geruch in die Nase, an den ich mich glaubte erinnern zu können. Ich widerstand nur schwer dem fast erschlagenden Bedürfnis, tief einzuatmen und ein wenig zu schnuppern um möglichst viel davon in mich aufzunehmen und abzuspeichern. Aya hatte mich aufgefangen. Ich lag in seinen Armen, an seiner Brust... sein Geruch stieg mir in die Nase und ich konnte den weichen Stoff seines dunklen Pullovers an meiner Wange spüren. Wenn ich mich ganz ruhig verhielte und lauschte, würde ich sein Herz schlagen hören... Und wenn ich diese Gedanken fortführen würde, war mir eine blutige Nase sicher... Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, in diesem winzigen Moment um das Auto herum zusprinten und mich dann auch noch aufzufangen? Es war mir ein Rätsel... und eine willkommene Frage zur Ablenkung. Ich spürte, wie ich mit einem leichten Ruck hochgehoben wurde. Meine fünf Sinne waren schon seit geraumer Zeit wieder beieinander, aber ich beschloss, die ganze Situation noch ein wenig auszunutzen. Auszunutzen? Schrie in diesem Moment mein Gewissen. Seit wann nutzt du Situationen aus, geschweige denn Menschen, die dir etwas bedeuten? Hmpf! Grummelte ich ungehalten gegen mich selbst. Es ist doch nur das eine mal, sagte ich mir... Das leichte hin und herwiegen von Ayas Schritten ließ mich die Stimmen der beiden anderen kaum wahrnehmen und lullte mich beinahe schon in eine Art Halbschlaf. Ich hörte, dass Ken lautstark kurz vorm Abdanken war, was er allerdings so ziemlich immer war, sobald ich irgendwelche minimalen Anzeichen von Krankheit oder Verletzung zeigte. Yohji hingegen war in einen Hustenanfall der übleren Sorte ausgebrochen, der mich wirklich stark an die Raucherlungen denken ließ, die unsre Schulklasse einmal in einer Ausstellung besichtig hatte. Seitdem 'wir', also Aya mit mir auf dem Arm, den Laden betreten hatten, herrschte munteres Chaos, welches meistens in mittleren Aggressionen endete, wobei es dann normalerweise meine Aufgabe war, alles und jeden wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie waren theoretisch verloren ohne mich, bildete ich mir zumindest ein, und dafür liebte ich sie alle zusammen. Hehe. Die nächsten ca. fünf Sekunden, die Aya für das Durchqueren des Ladens brauchte, ließ mich sinnvoll zusammenhängende Sätze nicht wahrnehmen. Mein listigstes Kichern wurde streng unterdrückt, aber ich konnte meine Bauchmuskeln leider nicht davon abhalten, ein wenig zu zittern... das musste Aya wohl gespürt haben, denn anstatt mich, wie ich naiv erwartet hatte, in mein Zimmer zu tragen und aufs Bett zu legen, steuerte er das Bad an. Ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl ließ mich die Augen aufreißen, gleichzeitig einen erstickten Schrei hervorbringen und verzweifelt Zappeln. Aya hielt umbarmherzig den Duschkopf in mein Gesicht und ignorierte gelassen die Tonlage, in die meine Stimme vor lauter Verzweiflung gerutscht war. Nach millionenfachen Beschwörungen und Bitten, doch endlich das Wasser abzustellen, oder wenigstens wärmer zu drehen, wie ich bei mir dachte, tat Aya das auch, und legte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung das Folterinstrument beiseite. Ich rieb mir die Augen, und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern durch meine pitschnassen Haare. Prusten und Husten waren meine Begleiter für weitere zwei Minuten. Dann beruhigte ich mich. Der Rotschopf hatte mich die ganze Zeit über still betrachtet, und musste mich nach dieser Aktion für einen ganz schlechten Schauspieler halten... Ich schluckte beklommen und bibberte mir einen zurecht. Im Grunde hatte ich niemanden belügen, geschweige denn jemandem etwas vorspielen wollen, aber in Ayas Armen, hatte ich mich so geborgen und sicher gefühlt, dass ich nur noch den Wunsch verspürt hatte, nie wieder von ihnen losgelassen zu werden. Ich seufzte leise, als ich mich an seinen Geruch erinnerte... Erneut breitete sich Röte auf meinen Wangen aus, als Aya ein großes Handtuch nahm, mich darin einwickelte und vorsichtig aus der Wanne hob. Ich kam mir vor, als wäre ich fünf Jahre alt. Er redete die ganze Zeit über nicht, und diese Stille, die ich nicht im Traum durchbrochen hätte, ließ mein Herz wieder rasen. Stumm machte er sich daran mir den roten Pullover und das weiße Hemd meiner Schuluniform auszuziehen, um mich anschließend trocken zureiben. Während dieser Prozedur, die er mit äußerster Sorgfältigkeit und Vorsicht ausführte, schloss ich beinahe genießerisch die Augen. Mein Oberkörper bebte unter seinen Händen, als er mit dem weichen Handtuch darüber strich und die kalten Tropfen in das Frottee aufgesogen wurden. Zerzaust kam ich wieder zum Vorschein, nachdem er meine Haare mit einigen ruppigen Bewegungen von der gröbsten Feuchtigkeit befreit hatte. Ich lächelte ihn schüchtern aus dem Handtuch heraus an, seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nicht einmal zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Den Kopf vor Verlegenheit wegdrehend, fiel mein Blick in den Spiegel. Mein Atem stockte, als ich mein Gesicht sah, denn das, was ich da sah, und normalerweise mein 'Gesicht' nannte, sah schlichtweg scheiße aus. Soweit man als süßer, siebzehnjähriger, blonder Junge, mit großen blauen Augen scheiße aussehen konnte, setzte ich gedanklich hinzu. Aya registrierte meinen geschockten Blick in den Spiegel und warf mir kurzerhand das Handtuch über den Kopf. Dunkel. Was sollte das denn werden? Ich spürte eine Hand in meinen Kniekehlen und die andere um meine Taille. Es kitzelte stark und meine Beine waren schon dabei nachzugeben, aber er schob beide Arme um meinen Körper und schmiss mich förmlich über die Schulter, woraufhin ich einen erschrockenen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken konnte. Was war denn nur heute mit Aya los?  
  
Was war denn heute bloß mit mir los??? Ich kicherte leise und verzückt, als er mich durch den Flur in mein Zimmer schleppte, doch er schien die Ohren auf Durchzug gestellt zu haben, denn ich kannte sonst niemanden, der diese Tonlage freiwillig ertragen hätte. Das Handtuch war mittlerweile von meinem Kopf gerutscht und in einem Knäuel vor meiner Türe liegengeblieben. Aya trat sie mit dem Fuß ins Schloss, als wir im Raum standen. Er war leicht abgedunkelt um nicht zu sagen schummrig. Ich hatte extra die Jalousien unten gelassen, weil um die Mittagszeit die Sonne fast unerträglich in mein Zimmer knallte, und ich keine Lust darauf hatte, hier drin gebacken zu werden. Es war also schon beinahe schwül, aber mir war ohnehin unerträglich heiß, und Ayas Körperwärme änderte nichts daran, im Gegenteil. Er trug mich zum Bett und legte mich sanft dort ab. Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem Kitschfilm der grausigsten Sorte. Fehlte nur noch, dass rosafarbene Blüten von der Decke segelten und ein ohrendurchbohrendes Geigengesülze zu säuseln anfing. Er setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkante und ließ seine Fingerspitzen kurz und federleicht über meinen nackten Bauch streichen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam meinen Lippen und ich wurde schlagartig wieder rot. Er öffnete den Knopf meiner Jeans, ich hielt den Atem an... er wollte doch nicht etwa... hatte er wirklich vor...??? Ich schluckte und ergriff seine Hand. Sie war warm und weich, trotz der Arbeit im Blumenladen und trotz des vielen Blutes, das an ihnen klebte. "Nein." Flüsterte ich leise. Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür...  
  
"Willst du in Jeans schlafen?" Tomatenrot! Ich stammelte: "Nein... nein, eben... deswegen..." Ich schluckte und suchte nach einer Ausrede. "Deswegen. Dreh dich bitte um..." Ein hilfloser Blick in seine Augen ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Wozu dieses Theater? Ich wollte, dass er mich wieder in den Arm nahm. Ich wollte ihn an mir spüren, ihn riechen und sein Herz schlagen hören... Aya drehte sich um und verharrte bewegungslos. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er nach dieser 'Abfuhr' aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen würde, aber dies geschah nicht... Hektisch friemelte ich an dem gottverdammten Reißverschluss herum. Endlich, er ging auf. Mit einem Ruck bäumte ich mich ins Hohlkreuz und zog blitzschnell die Hose von meinem Hintern. Dummerweise die Boxershorts gleich mit... was für ein Glück, dass ich ihn gebeten hatte sich umzudrehen, ansonsten würde ich jetzt vor Scham sterb-... Aya sah -mich- an. ... Ich wollte nur noch tot sein. Panisch riss ich die Shorts wieder hoch, schüttelte im selben Moment die Jeans von meinen Beinen und drehte mich auf die andere Seite um seinem Blick zu entkommen. Omi no Baka! Redete ich mir selbst ein. Immer und immer wieder. Etwas schweres legte sich auf mich und schloss mich im Feuer meiner Scham ein. Es war die Bettdecke... nur die Bettdecke. Sie über meinem fast völlig entblößten Körper ausbreitend, beugte sich Aya tief zu mir hinab... ich konnte seinen Geruch, den ich mittlerweile schon unter die Sparte 'Duft' geordnet hatte, wieder wahrnehmen. Ich schloss die Augen, sog ihn tief ein und schnupperte selig. "Bald bist du wieder gesund..." flüsterte er in mein Ohr, während ich erstaunt lauschte. Das hatte Aya wirklich gesagt? Er hatte... und seine Nasenspitze kitzelte zart mein Ohr. Ich zog die Beine an und konzentrierte meine gesamten Sinneszellen auf diese Stelle... Und dann drückte er seine weichen Lippen auf mein Ohr, auf meine Wange... er beugte sich tiefer, ich neigte ihm den Kopf leicht zu... schließlich auf meine Lippen. Ich gehörte nur ihm... die Augen geschlossen haltend, genoss ich die Unendlichkeit dieses winzigen Augenblicks... Als sich sein Mund wieder von meinem trennte, öffnete ich, wie in Trance, die Augen und blinzelte ihn an... Aya hatte die Augen geschlossen... er war wunderschön und ich schloss das Bild in meinem Herzen ein... Himmel, klang das schmalzig... Er ließ seine Lippen noch ein- zweimal über meine streichen und richtete sich dann langsam wieder auf. Sein Gesicht sagte nichts, er sah aus, wie immer. Und doch glaubte ich, etwas, wie Glück in seinen Augen aufleuchten zu sehen. "Aya-kun..." flüsterte ich mit trockener Stimme und roten Wangen. "... wofür... war das... was.... ich..." Ich fand nicht die richtigen Worte, um meine Verwirrtheit zu umgehen und auszusprechen, was ich dachte. Und ich dachte: "Ich liebe ihn."  
  
Nachdem er sich aufgerichtet hatte, stand er mit dem Rücken zu mir und seine Arme hingen normal an seinen Seiten hinab. Ich schluckte, als er nach geraumer Zeit nicht reagierte und einfach nur dastand. "Ich... ich glaube... ich liebe dich." Krächzte ich mit letzter Kraft und streckte meine Hand schwach nach ihm aus. Langsam drehte er sich um und seine roten Haare, die in der Bewegung leicht mitschwangen, rahmten sein geradezu perfektes Gesicht weich ein. Er drehte sich langsam zu mir um und lächelte mich sanft an...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+OWARI+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay. Das ist das Ende. Owari eben... ^-^ manche werden mich sicher lynchen wollen, andere werden es zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem jene es lesen, schon versucht haben. Fest steht jedenfalls, dass dies eine beendete Geschichte ist, und es keine Fortsetzung geben wird. Ich wollte extra mal was kurzes schreiben, und da kam mir mein neu entdecktes Gern-hab-Pairing gerade recht. Vielleicht hat es ja doch dem ein oder anderen gefallen, und irgendjemand lässt sich dazu herab, mir ein oder zwei Kommentare zu schreiben? *hoffhoff* (PS.: Es gibt wirklich unromantische Lehrer /Physik eben, was erwartet man da.../ die würden auf Omis Liebesgeständnis hin antworten: "Hier wird nicht geglaubt, hier wird gewusst." Wie gut, dass Omi Aya liebt, und nicht meinen Physiklehrer *sweatdrop*...) PPS.: Wie viele Sätze, hat Aya in dieser Fanfic gesprochen? Waren es: A.: 2 B.: 3 1/2 Oder C.: nur einer 


End file.
